


Amber and Kathleen: Always Keep an Eye on the Kids

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen, OOT94 - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3pitched this idea and I felt like I just HAD to do it. Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.





	Amber and Kathleen: Always Keep an Eye on the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) pitched this idea and I felt like I just HAD to do it. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

If you were to ask Kathleen Jones if she can watch a couple of kids, she would say that she’s a great babysitter. If you connected her to a lie detector while asking that… Well, she believes her lie enough that it wouldn’t go off, but still…

This lack of skill was evidenced by how she was blissfully unaware of how her sister Amber and the small blonde’s friend Megan were hiding on the side of the couch closest to the pillow her head rested on, listening to the girl chat away on the phone.

“I can’t wait for our next date, Jason.” Kathleen said, eyes closed and sounding lovestruck.

Sill hiding on the side of the couch, Amber made a gagging gesture that caused Megan to have to cover her mouth to keep quiet.

Suddenly, as she heard Jason say something on the other end of the line, her eyes widened. “What do you mean I don’t have to wait?” After a few moments of her just listening, she exclaimed, “You can stop by for a visit right now?! Yes, of course you can stop by!”

As they listened to Kathleen gush some more about her plans with the boy, Amber and Megan began to grin at each other. This certainly provided an opportunity for some fun.

-

Kathleen smiled as she stepped out of the shower, naked as she could be. Of course, she’d felt the need to clean up a bit before Jason arrived. Grabbing a towel off the rack, she began drying her hair.

She didn’t have enough time to change into anything fancy, so her usual purple ensemble would have to do. It was always a cut look though, so she was sure it would be fine. And last she’d seen of Amber and her little friends Megan, the two were playing in Amber’s room and thus not aware of Jason coming over and thus certainly not having a plan to embarrass her.

Drying off the rest of her body and dropping the towel, she looked to where she left her clothes, but…

“Where are they?!” she exclaimed, panic beginning to flow through her when she saw none of her clothes where she’d left them. Taking a few deep breaths, she crouched down and began picking up the towel again to wrap it around her body. “Okay, no problem. I’ll just grab another outfit from my room.”

Clad in just a pink bath towel that left some of her cleavage and the bottom of her butt exposed, Kathleen opened the bathroom door and, after glancing around cautiously, began tiptoeing over to her bedroom.

-

“Are you kidding me?!” she shouted. Her closet was completely EMPTY! “How did- Amber!” The name left her lips as a growl.

“Don’t forget me.” said a voice at her bedroom door.

Spinning around in panic, Kathleen saw Magen standing at the door, and she had a bundle of purple cloth in her arms.

“My clothes! Where are the rest of them?!”

Megan grinned at her. “You’ll have to get these back first.” The raven-haired kid then started running as Kathleen charged at her.

“Get back here!” The tall blonde chased her down the stairs where the child stopped at an open front door. In her haste and panic, Kathleen didn’t think much about how suspicious that seemed. Nor did she notice how, once she reached the bottom of the steps, Amber had quietly hooked a line onto her towel. “Gimme those clothes RIGHT NOW!”

Megan responded by sticking her tongue out t the blonde and tossing the bundle of cloth out the front door.

Reacting without thinking, Kathleen rushed after the clothes, the hook and line pulling off her towel as she dashed out the door, her mind not quite processing how it was slammed shut behind her.

Grabbing the bundle of cloth, a relieved smile formed o the nude girl’s face. “Finally, now I can get- wait, this isn’t my clothes!” Indeed, it wasn’t. Instead, it was a bundle of small, purple rags. “That little-“

“Um, Kathleen…”

Hearing Jason’s voice, the blonde looked up and her face started turning red enough to make an apple look pale. “J-j-jason…” Looking down at her bare body, Kathleen hastily rushed back to the door, grabbing the handle and jerking it to discover it was locked. “NonononononoNOOOOO!”

A small blush spearing on his own face as he looked at her (eyes having difficulty moving away from her bare butt), Jason asked, “Um, would you like some help getting inside. I took a free class on picking locks once.”

“Sighing and closing her eyes tightly, she said, “Yes please…” Stepping aside as he stepped up to work on the door (is eyes occasionally jumping over to her body) she tried to take some comfort in the fact that Jason liked her enough that he wasn’t going to just leave her hear (and tried to ignore his wandering eyes on her body).

Flossing Amber and Megan with their panties once she got back inside would feel better though. So instead she looked forward to that.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml765155296']=[] 


End file.
